Fais-moi tien !
by weary
Summary: Que faire lorsque on tombe amoureux d'un homme qui lui est hétéro et que quelqu'un dont on ne connais pas l'identité est au courant ? Sasuke se pose la même question ! UA / SasuNaru / NaruSasu /Yaoi /Lemon
1. Chapter 1 une rentré mouvementé

Fiction : Fais-moi tien

Auteur :moi donc weary ^^

Pairing : NaruSasu ou SasuNaru selon mes humeurs et d'autres couples en fond

Rating : T (pour le moment)

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi ! Malheureusement enfin plutôt heureusement pour eux ^^

**Note : **Un grand merci a ma beta Hinatasara qui sans elle je ne posterai pas cette fic et qui est vraiment super merci merci merci je t'adore mwa :*

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée mouvementée

Tuuut! Tuuut! Tuuut! ( c'est SENCE être un bruit de réveil!)

- Umh? Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?  
- Debout! Lèves-toi fainéant!  
- Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive!

Le jeune homme blond se leva tout doucement, se dirigea vers les escaliers et les descendit. Il se trouva dans la cuisine devant un autre homme tout aussi blond que lui et le plus jeune des deux salua son faux sosie d'une voix fatiguée et pas très réveillée.

- S'lut papa. Où est maman?  
- Ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle est partie, Naruto.

Naruto s'assit et prit son petit déjeuner puis regarda l'heure et hurla.

- Putain de merde! J'ai pas vu qu'il était aussi tard! Je suis à la bourre!  
- Au moins tu t'es réveillé c'est déjà ça.

Naruto couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, se doucha rapidement et s'habilla à la hâte. Puis il dévala les escaliers et lâcha un vague "A ce soir!" avant de partir en courant alors que ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés. En effet, Naruto avait intérêt à se dépêcher car il risquait deux choses. La première, et non la moindre, une grosse dispute avec le directeur Monsieur Sarutobi car c'était la rentrée des classes. Et la deuxième, celle qui faisait le plus peur à Naruto, la colère de son amie d'enfance.

- Tu es en retard Naruto! - s'écria une fille aux cheveux rose et aux yeux couleur émeraude.  
- Désolé... Sakura, je me... Je me suis réveillé... à la bourre. Tu m'en veux pas, dis? - prononça le garçon blond essoufflé d'avoir courut pour rattraper son retard.  
- Ça va pour cette fois mais uniquement parce que je n'aie pas attendu trop longtemps.  
- C'est normale puisque toi aussi tu es à la bourre. - intervint une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds différents de Naruto. Alors que ses cheveux à lui étaient couleur blé, ceux de son amie étaient jaune pâle.  
- Merci Ino. C'est très gentil de ta part de me le rappeler.  
- De rien, c'est un vrai plaisir. - Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Euh ... je ne veux pas jouer les rabats joie les filles, mais si on ne se dépêche pas, on sera vraiment très en retard.  
- Alors dépêches-toi baka! - dirent-elles en chœur après s'être misent à courir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au lycée, un jeune homme ayant l'air assez tendu, se demandait dans quelle classe il allait se retrouver et s'il allait se faire de nouveaux amis.  
_Je me demande quel genre d'énergumène je vais rencontrer dans ce lycée. Bon, c'est pas grave je vais aller voir le tableau de répartition des classes. Alors... seconde A ; seconde B non plus. Ah! Voilà, Sasuke UCHIWA. Je suis en seconde C. D'accords alors je dois aller en salle 610. C'est parti. _

BOUM!

Le beau Sasuke venait de se faire rentrer dedans. Tout ce qu'il pu voir était une touffe de cheveux blonds comme le blé. Il entendit un "Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?! Non mais je te jure !" avant que la boule blonde ne reparte comme une tornade.

Regarde là-bas le beau ténébreux Sakura !

Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer Temari ! Je te rappelle que tu as un copain!

Je ne dis pas ça pour moi mais pour toi.

Pour... moi ? Pourquoi? – demanda-t-elle.

A ton avis ? Parce que tu n'as pas de copain, évidemment ! A moins que durant les vacances…

Sakura rougit brusquement. Elle était sur le point de prendre place dans le potager en tant que tomate. Son amie comprit que c'était un point sensible et décida de ne plus en parler... Enfin, pour le moment. Tous les amis de Sakura apparurent ; il y avait Kiba, Shikamaru (le copain de Temari qui l'embrassa en arrivant), Hinata (la copine de Kiba), Shino (le fan d'insecte), Gaara et Kankuro (les deux frères de Temari) et enfin Neji (qui est le cousin de Hinata). Naruto arriva par derrière eux avec une petite mine.

Vous êtes tous en seconde B… sauf moi. – dit-il d'une voix déçue.

La sonnerie du lycée retentit alors, obligeant le blond à se séparer de ses amis à contrecœur.

Les jeunes amis se séparèrent alors pour rejoindre leur classe respective. Le groupe en 320 et Naruto en 610.

En entrant dans la salle, il ne reconnu personne. Il alla s'installer au fond, près de la fenêtre, quand soudain…

Silence les insectes ! Pas un bruit ! Allez vous assoir ! - déclara une femme en entrant dans la salle. - Je suis votre professeur d'anglais et aussi votre professeur principal. Je m'appelle Anko Mitarashi mais appelez moi Anko-sensei.

Toute la classe la toisa, ainsi que Naruto qui détourna ses yeux de la fenêtre afin d'examiner le personne qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Mais une silhouette attira son attention et il posa les yeux sur le garçon qu'il avait bousculé et fait tombé par terre.

Eh ! Mais c'est l'autre abrutit qui rentre dans les gens sans dire pardon !

Et, toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?! – demanda l'enseignante en pointant Naruto du doigt.

Euh Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. – prononça-t-il timidement en regardant du coin de l'œil le sourire qu'affichait le nouveau.

Alors dans ce cas, Naruto – fit-elle avec un grand sourire - A la fin de l'heure, tu te rendras chez le directeur pour lui demander si tu as le droit de hurler sur les gens pendant mon cours ! Compris ?!

Oui Anko-sensei. – répondit le blond d'une voix contenue en fusillant le brun du regard comme s'il était responsable de cette engueulade.

La fin du cours arriva vite, trop vite, pour Naruto car il savait qu'il devait aller voir le directeur Sarutobi. L'entrevue fut plus brève que ne l'aurai cru le jeune blond. Cela ne s'était d'ailleurs pas passé si mal selon lui car le vieux directeur mit son comportement sur le compte du « stress de la rentrée » et par conséquent aucune sanction n'avait été prise.

Il se dirigea vers la cour pour rejoindre ses amis. Le cours d'Anko avait beau avoir duré trois heures, elle n'avait fait que leur sortir le blabla habituel ainsi que leur présenter l'établissement et il était donc déjà midi. Il ne put s'empêcher de ruminer tout au long du chemin.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Ce type me rentre dedans et m'envoi chez le directeur et il me sourit bêtement. _

Il arriva et entendit une conversation déjà apparemment bien engagée qui le tira de ses pensées.

Alors Sakura, tu sors avec quelqu'un, oui ou non ?!

Ça ne te regarde pas et d'ailleurs où est le tient ?

Il est malade. Il a voulu fêter la rentrée et résultat, il a une i-n-d-i-g-e-s-t-i-o-n !

Quoi, Choji ?! Une indigestion ?! C'est impossible ! – s'écrièrent-ils tous en chœurs.

Naruto s'approcha en traînant des pieds et se joint à ses amis.

Alors, comment est votre classe ?

Plutôt bien mais dommage que tu n'y sois pas ! – répondit Sakura.

Et la tienne ? – demanda Ino.

Nulle. Il n'y a personne que je connais et en plus je me suis déjà fais un ennemi !

Ah bon ? Qui ?

Je ne le connais pas. Je sais juste qu'il a les cheveux noirs et que son nom c'est un truc du genre U…Ucha… non Uchi… bref, Uchi-quelque chose… Ah bah tient, quand on parle du loup ! – dit-il en désignant le jeune homme du doigt.

Ah ! Mais c'est celui que tu as bousculé ce matin !

Non c'est lui qui m'a foncé dessus.

Menteur ! J'ai tout vu ! C'est toi qui lui es rentré dedans, pas l'inverse.

Naruto se repassa la scène dans sa tête. Oups, il semblerait qu'il se soit lourdement trompé…

- Ah oui, tu as peut-être raison.

Naruto se senti coupable de l'avoir accusé à tord. Il devrait aller s'excuser,

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto !

Le blond était tellement pensif qu'il n'entendait plus ses amis. Il ne refit surface que lorsqu'il se sentit secoué.

Naruto, quelqu'un veut te voir. – dit Sakura en voyant son ami de nouveau attentif.

Naruto leva faiblement les yeux vers la personne indiquée.

Naruto, tu veux sortir avec moi s'il te plait ?

Pour aller où ?

Sakura et les autres se retinrent de rire devant la naïveté de leur ami et eurent la même réaction mentale : se taper la main sur le front en traitant le blond de Baka.

Euh, non, je veux dire sortir, tu vois, pas aller se promener mais être ensemble tu vois ?

Sora, tu remets encore ça. Je t'ai déjà dit non. Tu me cours après depuis l'année dernière. Rentres-toi ça dans le crâne. Je ne suis pas gay !

Le dit Sora repartit, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase prononcée par la tête blonde. Il ne voulait pas renoncer.

* * *

Pendant qu'il se restaurait, Sasuke pensa sans arrêt au blond qui lui avait hurlé dessus en cours et qui lui était rentré dedans le matin même. Il décida d'aller le voir pour s'expliquer avec lui et mettre les choses au clair. Il prit alors d'un air déterminé, se leva et alla vers le blond. Une fois arrivé à sa table, il s'assit à côté de lui et attendit qu'il le remarque. Mais rien.

Euh, excuses-moi ?!

Aucune réponse. Sasuke tiqua un coup.

Oi dobe ! Je te parle !

Sasuke obtint enfin l'attention du blond qui se tourna vers lui.

Comment tu m'as appelé teme ?!

Dobe. Pourquoi ? Tu préfères autre chose ? Si tu veux je peux t'appeler usuratonkatchi.

Naruto resta sans voix avant de rigoler doucement.

Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux toi.

Et toi tu es con. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as gueulé dessus en cours ? C'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans ce matin crétin !

Sakura n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ce mec n'avait vraiment pas peur. Il parlait à Naruto comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et en plus il l'insultait. Ça la faisait bien rire de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas être effrayée par son ami malgré sa grande taille et sa forte musculature que l'on pouvait aisément deviner sous ses vêtements.

Ah oui à ce propos, désolé. J'ai cru que tu m'avais rentré dedans mais en fait c'était ma faute alors, sans rancune ?

Que tu m'ETAIS rentré dedans, dobe !

Naruto éclata de rire mais ne releva pas la remarque. Sasuke leva les épaules, s'éloigna du petit groupe d'amis et sortit de la cantine. Dès qu'il fut sûr d'être seul, il s'adossa au mur du couloir et soupira. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître mais lorsque le blond s'était mit à rire, son cœur s'était soudainement emballé.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Sasuke observa le blond du coin de l'œil tout le reste de l'après-midi. Les cours se finirent sans fausse note et le brun rentra chez lui en se rappelant le rire du blond et ne s'autorisa une petite rougeur qu'une fois dans sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2 un geste incompris

**Fiction :******** Fais-moi tien**

**Auteur :******** moi donc weary ^^**

**Pairing :** NaruSasu ou SasuNaru selon mes humeurs et d'autres couples en fond

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi ! Malheureusement enfin plutôt heureusement pour eux ^^

**Note : **Un grand merci à ma bêta Hinatasara car sans elle je ne posterai pas cette fic et qui est vraiment super. Merci merci merci je t'adore mwa :***Moi aussi :) Merci ^^**

**Note1 :** _« pensées de Sasuke »_

**Note2 : **_**« pensées Naruto »**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : un geste incompris.

Cela fait deux semaines que les cours ont recommencés, Naruto s'est habitué à sa nouvelle classe. De plus il s'entend assez bien, à sa grande surprise, avec Sasuke, qui par ailleurs s'est assez facilement intégré au groupe d'amis du blond.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'en ce jeudi midi, nous retrouvons tous ces jeunes gens ensemble prenant leur déjeuner. Tous discutaient tranquillement quand Naruto demanda leur attention pour leur faire une annonce.

-Bon voilà. Vendredi prochain, donc celui qui arrive donc demain soir...

-Non ce n'est pas vrai! Après jeudi c'est vendredi qui vient? - déclara Kiba

-...mon cousin Yahiko organise une petite fête et vous êtes tous invités. - continua-t-il en ignorant Kiba.

Tout le groupe fut assez content et tous acceptèrent en remerciant leurs amis. Les conversations continuèrent, Naruto et Sasuke se chamaillèrent comme à leur habitude depuis ces deux dernières semaines mais cela était devenus une habitude et la petite bande d'amis n'y faisait plus attention.

La fin de journée se passa rapidement et sans aucun souci, de même que le lendemain qui fut également calme les cours toujours aussi ennuyeux pour Naruto mais il était on ne peut plus heureux car il savait que dans quelques heures il pourrait oublier tout cela et s'amuser avec ses amis.

* * *

Il était 20h45. Sakura et Ino attendaient que Naruto finisse de se préparer. En effet, monsieur se faisait attendre depuis près d'une demi heure maintenant. Les filles commençaient à perdre patience et Minato, connaissant le caractère de Sakura, décida de calmer les esprits afin de ne pas perdre une porte de salle de bain et de ne pas retrouver un fils à moitié mort dans son couloir.

Alors que Minato plaisantait avec les deux jeunes filles, on sonna à la porte et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de s'y diriger, Minato entendit un « coucou » suivit de pas dans le couloir. Naruto sortit à ce moment de la salle de bain et il vit arriver Kiba tout sourire. Minato le toisa et dit d'un ton las.

-Kiba, faudrait que tu comprennes un jour que tu n'es pas chez toi ici !

-Mais j'aime pas attendre que l'on vienne m'ouvrir et puis je dérange jamais si ? - rétorqua Kiba

Pour toute réponse de Minato il n'eut qu'un long soupir d'exaspération.

-Bon vous avez fini vous deux? On va être en retard si vous continuez. - se moqua Naruto.

-Et c'est toi qui dit _ça_ ! - firent Sakura et Ino en chœur.

-Bon allez ouste je ne veux plus vous voir et Naruto pas de bêtise ok ? Sinon je le dit à ta mère et elle aura _**cette **_conversation avec toi d'accords ?

-Tout mais pas ça pitié papa ! - gémit Naruto en devenant pâle.

Les trois amis se regardèrent mais n'osèrent pas demander qu'elle était _**cette **_fameuse conversation.

Toute la petite troupe se rejoignit au centre ville devant un café/bar qu'ils connaissaient tous, puis partirent en direction de chez Yahiko. Sasuke fixa Naruto tout le trajet et le trouva vraiment très beau, il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot. Naruto portait un jean noir moulant avec des chaines qui pendaient sur ses cuisses et un haut en col V, blanc à manches courtes qui laissait apparaitre un torse qu'on devinait très bien dessiné et doré par le soleil. Sasuke essayait de masquer le fait qu'il dévorait le blond des yeux, et cela fonctionnait. Malheureusement pour lui, une personne avait remarqué son manège et laissa son esprit construire un petit plan.

La fête se déroula sans problème. Tout le monde s'amusait et aucun imprévu ne venait assombrir le tableau. Vers la fin de la soirée, l'alcool aidant, Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui s'était accrochée à lui depuis son arrivée en le draguant de façon de plus en plus vulgaire au fil de la soirée. C'est donc à bout de nerf que le jeune Sasuke prononça clairement d'une voix assez forte pour surmonter la musique...

-Tu va me laisser tranquille espèce de dégénérée, oui ?! Je suis gay ! J'aime les MEC! Je ne suis pas intéressé putain!

Malheureusement pour lui, dès le début de sa phrase, la musique avait été coupé et tout le monde avait pu entendre cette magnifique déclaration. C'est alors qu'un rire cristallin et franc se fit entendre.

-Ça c'est du coming-out! J'adore! Trop fort Sasuke ! - fut crié par un Naruto mort de rire.

-Pourquoi les mecs sexy sont tous gay ou alors sont pris ? - lâcha une Temari agacée.

-Temari, ça suffit tu as un mec toi alors te plaint pas hein ?!

-Sakura, ma petite Sakura, ce n'est pas parce que je suis casée que je ne peux pas apprécier ce que je vois autour !

-Que répondre après ça ? Ou comme dirait Shika, galère… hein Sakura ?

-Tout à fait Ino, tout a fait …

Tout le monde se mit à rire après un vrai « galèèèère » de Shikamaru et la soirée reprit son cours. Plus tard dans la nuit, la fête s'était terminée, ne laissant que Sakura et Naruto, seuls à être toujours éveillés. Tout en discutant, ils posèrent des couvertures sur leurs amis en les regardant dormir. Très vite le sujet de conversation dériva sur la _« nouvelle »_ que Sasuke avait larguée.

-Franchement je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. - déclara Sakura.

-Ben en même temps Sakura, c'est comme tout le monde. Je crois que personne ne s'y attendait. Il y a des personnes chez qui ça se vois tout de suite qu'ils sont gay et d'autre comme Sasuke chez qui ça ne se vois pas.

-Oui mais bon, c'est dommage qu'il ait hurlé ça quand la musique s'est arrêtée. Lundi tout le lycée sera au courant et bon nombre de filles seront déçues.

-Et certain garçons eux seront ravis. - ria Naruto. - Peut être même que Sora me laissera tranquille.

-Pauvre Sasuke je le plains vraiment.

-Et toi alors Sakura, tu racontes quoi sur ta vie amoureuse ?

-Oh euh ben, hou-là, il est tard, je suis fatiguée. Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit Naruto.

-Lâcheuse! Juste quand la conversation devenait intéressante. Pfff.

Dans un rire étouffé, Sakura s'éloigna et parti se coucher dans la chambre de fortune pour filles préparé par Yahiko, tandis que Naruto lui, s'installa dans le salon et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Trois semaines étaient passées et comme l'avait prévu Sakura, tout le lycée avait entendu parlé du fait que le beau Sasuke était gay. Certaines filles avaient pleuré, d'autres avaient gloussé et d'autres étaient devenu hystériques. Quant à Sasuke lui, et bien il était resté fidèle à lui-même. Il avait ignoré toutes les remarques et les avances de certain garçons l'avait laissé de glace.

On était vendredi soir et Sasuke se rendait à son casier pour prendre ses affaires et rentrer chez lui quand, en ouvrant son casier, il découvrit un mot qui le fit pâlir plus qu'il n'était possible. Lorsqu'un « tout va bien Sasuke ? » prononcé par Naruto le tira de sa paralysie, Sasuke rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac et partit rapidement en lançant un « tout va bien. A lundi !».

Lorsque Sasuke fut rentré chez lui, il embrassa sa mère, salua son frère rapidement d'un geste de la main et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Une seule question tournait sans cesse dans sa tête: qui pouvait bien être au courant? Il ouvrit le mot et le relu pour être sûr de l'avoir bien compris.

« Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis au courant de ton secret ! Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un ! Et je sais également de qui il s'agit ! Mais c'est vrai qu'IL est plutôt beau gosse ! Je te comprends, après tout IL est gentil, drôle, attentionné et en plus il est beau comme un dieu ! Franchement que ferions-nous sans notre Naruto Uzumaki hein ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je te redirai ce que j'attends de toi dans quelques jours. En attendant, profites bien … »

Sasuke paniquait légèrement. Il savait que le blond était hétéro mais il avait développé, au fur et à mesure de passer du temps avec lui, des sentiments de plus en plus forts. La personne qui lui avait envoyé ce mot disait bien qu'il ne lui dirait pas mais pouvait-il avoir confiance ? Pouvait-il vraiment croire en cette personne dont il ignorait l'identité ? Il ne savait pas mais l'espérait fortement en tout cas.

Vers 20h, Sasuke descendit manger mais ne toucha presque pas à son assiette et ne dormit presque pas de la nuit non plus.

* * *

Sasuke était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond d'un blanc immaculé lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Il savait qu'il était seul. Sa mère et son père étaient chez des amis et son frère était euh… il était où déjà ? Bah peu importait. Il alla donc ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec … un Naruto aux joues un peu rouges.

-Salut Sasuke je te dérange ?

-Euh non pas du tout, entre je t'en prie.

-Merci.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent dans la chambre de Sasuke ce dernier demanda à son invité s'il voulait boire quelque chose et celui-ci refusa poliment. Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes que tous les deux étaient assis là, sans parler, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Finalement, c'est Naruto qui brisa le silence pesant.

-Je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste comme ça Sasuke.

-Pas de soucis ne t'inquiète pas.

-En faite, je voulais te dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire, ni comment commencer en faite.

-Dis-le simplement comme ça vient.

-Ok mais alors ne ris pas d'accord ?

-… ne t'inquiète pas

-Voilà alors en faite … - commença-t-il - … je pense souvent à toi ces derniers temps … même trop souvent … et euh… je crois que je … que je … t'aime. - réussi-t-il à dire en finissant sa phrase en étant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Naruto … moi aussi je … t'aime.

Naruto releva son regard et fixa Sasuke de ses yeux incrédules. Sasuke lui, était aux anges. Naruto l'aimait, il était tout simplement heureux et alors qu'il ne croyait pas pouvoir être plus heureux, il vit Naruto se lever, s'approcher et tendre sa main pour caresser délicatement sa joue, puis il vit les lèvres de Naruto se rapprocher des siennes. Il ferma les yeux et Naruto po...

BOUM!

Sasuke venait de tomber de son lit. Un rêve. Tout ça n'était qu'un fichu rêve. Sasuke regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était 15h25. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé il n'était que 13h01.

_« Ce n'est pas possible ça! Maintenant je me mets à rêver de lui… et c'est quoi la suite hein ? Je vais le voir partout ? »_

Sasuke fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Un rêve prémonitoire ? Si seulement. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Plus il s'en approchait, plus son cœur battait la chamade. Tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent quand il entendit son frère hurler derrière la porte.

-Sasuke magnes-toi! J'ai les bras chargés de courses. Ouvres-moi cette porte …

Sasuke ouvrit la porte à son frère et l'aida avec les courses qu'ils rangèrent tous les deux.

* * *

De son côté, Naruto jouait avec Kiba à la console. Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire qu'il massacrait Kiba à la console et ce dernier regardait Naruto comme un chien regarderai une bonne escalope. Naruto soupira profondément et en se tournant vers son ami, il aboya presque.

-Kiba tu m'énerves! Si tu veux parler, parles. Mais ne me fais pas chier à me regarder comme ça. Tu es gavant quand tu fais ça.

-Naruto … je suis amoureux…

- Désolé Kiba je ne suis pas intéressé.

-Pfff t'es con je ne parle pas de toi.

-Ahahaha je sais crétin. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ben c'est qui, crétin ?

- Tu ne te moques pas hein ?

-Kiba, quand on avait 12 ans tu m'as avoué être amoureux de ma mère alors non, plus rien ne peut me choquer venant de toi.

-Oh ça va hein! Ça fait longtemps! - dit-il en rougissant.

-Bon alors c'est qui ?

-Hinata.

-Mais tu es con dans ton genre toi! Tout le monde le sais, tu sors avec elle crétin.

-Oui je sais mais … je... comment dire... je ne lui ai jamais dit tu vois ?

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ben je ne sais pas, ça me fait peur de lui dire !

-Dis-lui crétin ! Elle t'aime, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait te jeter.

-Ouais mais c'est la première fois que je dirai ça à quelqu'un.

-Dis-lui, point barre. C'est facile et elle sera heureuse après.

-Hum ok. Bon, j'y vais moi. Bye.

Pour toute réponse il n'eut droit qu'à un bref « hum » et un simple geste de la main. Il était pas loin d'être 17h30 et Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'allongea alors sur son lit et plongea dans ses pensées.

_** « Halala, ce débile de Kiba. Comment il peut ne pas dire à la personne qu'il aime que ben, il l'aime justement. Franchement je ne comprends pas ce genre de réaction. Quand on aime quelqu'un on lui dit, surtout si on est en couple avec ! Bon après, si on ne l'est pas je comprends qu'on ait peur de se lancer. Mais bon, moi je dis ça mais je n'ai personne. Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mais faudrait que je me bouge pour trouver quelqu'un qui m'accepte comme je suis. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je commence à m'endormir moi. Faut que je me lève et que j'aille faire un tour. Oh et puis non tient, je vais rester là. Pas envie de bouger… »**_

En quelques minutes, Naruto d'endormi profondément, ne se réveillant que vers 21h quand sa mère l'appela pour manger.

* * *

C'est le lundi suivant que ça arriva. Un geste que Naruto ne comprit absolument pas. C'était lui ou Sasuke venait de l'ignorer totalement en détournant le regard? Pourquoi il était parti sans lui parler? Cet étrange comportement dura toute la journée. Sasuke faisait la gueule à Naruto. C'était officiel.

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3 L'erreur de Sasuke

**Fiction:**Fais moi tien

**Auteur:**Moi donc Weary ^^

**Pairing :**NaruSasu ou SasuNaru selon mes humeurs et d'autre couple en fond

**Raiting : **T pour le moment

**Disclamer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi ! Malheureusement enfin plutôt heureusement pour eux ^^

**Note :** Un grand merci a ma beta Hinatasara sans qui je ne posterai pas cette fic et qui est vraiment super je t'adore merci merci merci mwa :*

**Note1 : **_« pensées de Sasuke »_

**Note2 : **_**« pensées de Naruto »**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'erreur de Sasuke.

Cela faisait une semaine, une semaine que Sasuke ignorait totalement Naruto, sept jours que Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke, du jour au lendemain, décidait qu'ils ne devaient plus se fréquenter. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que MONSIEUR Uchiwa parlait avec le reste de la bande et s'éclipsait lorsque Naruto arrivait.

_** « Et voilà encore une fois j'arrive et Sasuke s'en va ! Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait merde...je comprend pas. On s'entendait bien jusque-là non ? Et Kiba qui me demande pourquoi Sasuke me fuit comme la peste ! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi hein? Je ne suis pas devin. Bon je vais devoir le choper dans un coin et le faire parler ... »**_

De son côté, Sasuke marchait tranquillement en direction de chez lui. Les cours étaient finis. Enfin, pour Sasuke cela relevait plus de la torture que des cours. En effet, voir Naruto toute la journée, sans lui parler et en l'évitant le plus possible, ce n'était pas facile et il n'aimais pas sa.

Mais il l'avait décidé. Oui, il avait pris cette décision tout seul, il avait choisit de ne plus parler à Naruto afin que la personne qui connaissait ses sentiments ne puisse pas user de son pouvoir et faire du mal à Naruto.

_ « Tiens au fait en parlant de ça. Je me demande qui est cette personne. D'après ce qu'il a écrit, il connait Naruto assez bien. Mais_ _n'a pas peur de lui faire du mal. Quelqu'un qui a une dent contre lui peut être ? Oui mais qui ? Ahhhhh ça m'énerve … je n'arrive pas à réfléchir quand je pense à lui. Bon je vais faire mes devoirs ça me fera penser à autre chose … au moins pour un moment. »_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto arriva au lycée bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec Sasuke. Il se dirigea donc naturellement vers Sakura et Shikamaru qui discutaient tranquillement. Ils les salua gentiment et demanda s'ils avaient vu le brun.

-Euh... non désolé Naruto, il ne doit pas être arrivé encore. Pourquoi tu le cherches ?

-Désolé Sakura je veux lui parler, c'est privé.

-Tu nous prends pour des débiles ou quoi ? On a vu qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas ! Pourquoi il te fuis ?

-J'en sais rien moi. Je te jure Sakura, c'est pour ça que je veux le voir.

-Oui et bien arrangez ça entre vous parce que là c'est galère quoi …

-Merci Shikamaru. Très sympa. - soupira Naruto.

-Ah ben tiens le voilà... Et il nous ignore totalement... Dit Naruto ?

-Quoi Sakura ?

-Je ...-commença-t-elle en colère-... peux aller lui écraser sa gueule d'ange contre le mur ?

-Euh... Sakura tu fais peur des fois...

-Vraiment? Pourquoi ? - demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement innocente accompagné d'un sourire magnifique.

Naruto et Shikamaru eurent en même temps un long frisson d'angoisse qui traversa leur colonne vertébrale fasse à ce brusque changement de personnalité de Sakura. Mais Naruto ne s'attarda pas, il couru après Sasuke et réussit à le rattraper.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fuis ?

-Je... c'est... je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde - chuchota-t-il juste assez fort pour que Naruto entende.

-Pardon? En quoi ça me regarde ? Je suis le principal concerné je te signale. Mais tu es con ou quoi ? C'est toi qui te barre quand j'arrive ! C'est toi qui m'adresse plus la parole ! Et c'est pas mes affaires ?

-Je … c'est juste que c'est un problème personnel ça ne te concerne pas Naruto … tu y es pour rien ça vient de moi !

-Et tu crois que ça va me suffire ça comme explication ?

-Tu devras t'en contenter … parce que … je … veux … plus … jamais te voir ni te parler !

Sasuke avait dit sa dernière phrase assez vite mais pas trop afin que Naruto la comprenne, puis s'était enfuis en le laissant là tout seul. Sasuke s'était retourné une dernière fois pour voir Naruto mais il vit juste que ce dernier avait baisser la tête. Il ne pouvait voir ni son expression ni ses yeux. Il partit donc s'installer en classe.

Naruto resta quelques instants sans bouger, la tête baissée. Des larmes vinrent se manifester aux coins de ses yeux mais il les retint. Il tourna les talons et retourna voir ses amis sans toutefois leur parler et se mit dans un coin sans parler.

Sakura avait bien vu que Naruto n'allait pas bien mais décida de lui parler plus tard quand il serait seul.

La journée se déroula trop lentement pour Naruto. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans la classe, son regard étant tourné vers Sasuke. Finalement la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours retentit. Naruto se précipita dehors sans attendre personne. Il rentra chez lui et se rendit compte que la maison était vide. Il trouva un mot sur le frigo et le lu.

« Mon chéri, ton père et moi on dîne dehors ce soir. On risque de rentrer tard. Soirée de boulot pour ton père et je suis obligée d'y aller. J'ai pas réussi à y échappée, désolée ! Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo. Je t'aime. Maman »

Naruto souri tendrement en lisant ce mot mais son sourire disparu rapidement. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour rester au calme mais c'était sans compter sur son téléphone qui se mit à sonner. Il regarda et vit que c'était Sakura qui l'appelait. Il hésita un instant mais fini pas décrocher.

-Allo ?

_-Naruto c'est Sakura ! Ça va ?_

-Oui ça va et toi ?

_ -Menteur … il s'est passé quoi avec Sasuke ?_

Naruto expliqua a Sakura la conversation qu'il a eut avec Sasuke plus tôt dans la journée avec le cœur serré toutefois.

-_Et il a rien dit d'autre ? _

_ -_Non il est juste partit …

_ -Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?_

-Non rien tout allait bien et puis là ben il me balance ça …

_-J'essaierai de lui parler moi … Et merde, désolée je te laisse. Ino vient d'arriver. A demain._

Naruto posa son téléphone et ferma les yeux. Plus tard, il alla manger et fit ses devoirs devant la télé puis après une bonne douche partit se coucher. Il n'entendit pas ses parents rentrer et ne sentit pas sa mère l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

Chez Sasuke, au moment où Naruto était au téléphone avec Sakura.

Sasuke écouta sa mère et son frère discuter sur le fait que son père rentrait plus tôt de son voyage d'affaire et que, finalement, il passerai le week-end ensemble. Mais Sasuke eut du mal à s'en réjouir, bien qu'il aimait énormément sont père, le fait qu'il avait blessé Naruto le faisait souffrir. Il alla dans sa chambre, alluma son I-pod et choisi une musique de manière aléatoire. C'est ainsi que commença « Let Me Love You » **(1)**

Sasuke fut surpris que cette chanson ait été choisi. L'intelligence artificielle ça existe vous croyez?

Sans le remarquer, au moment où les paroles commençaient à envahir ses oreilles, Sasuke se mit à chanter.

Much as you blame yourself,  
You can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love,  
That was even remotely real  
How can you understand  
Something that you never had?  
If you let me,  
I can help you out with all of that

Les pensées de Sasuke partirent vers Naruto. Il se demandait si Naruto était triste ou bien s'il avait oublié leur conversation. Il se surprit lui même à imaginer ce qu'il faisait.

Let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Oh I can help  
Let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you,  
A heart in numbness  
Get's brought to life,  
I'll take you there

Sasuke se demanda si Naruto était sous la douche à cette heure-ci. A cette pensée il rougit brusquement.

I can see the pain behind your eyes,  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one  
To remind you what it is to smile,  
I would like to show you  
What true love can really do

Arrivé au refrain, Sasuke sentit une chaleur dans sa poitrine. Il souhaitait tant que Naruto le laisse l'aimer.

Let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Oh I can help  
Let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you,  
A heart in numbness  
Get's brought to life,  
I'll take you there

Mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas possible. Naruto aimait les femmes et ça ne changerai pas.

Let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Oh I can help

* * *

La semaine passa. Il était vendredi midi et toute la bande d'amis était en train de se restaurer. Toute ? Non. Il manquait quelqu'un ! Oui Naruto n'était pas là. Il s'était éclipsé en voyant ses amis se diriger vers Sasuke. Mais personne ne fit de remarque à ce sujet, pas même Kiba qui, grâce à Hinata, avait été distrait pendant le repas.

Sasuke était assis en cours de math. Qui peut bien mettre math en dernière heure de la journée, non, pire en dernière heure de la semaine ? Un sadique je ne vois que ça ! Quoi qu'il en sois, il observa Naruto du coin de l'œil, et pour être franc, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. La sonnerie libératrice sonna enfin, alléluia ! Sasuke se rendit donc à son casier pour prendre ses affaires. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un nouveau mot dans son casier... mais ce qui le surpris encore plus était ce qu'il contenait.

Sasuke se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, courant presque pour être sûr d'arriver le plus vite possible.

Une fois chez lui il s'enferma dans sa chambre et calma du mieux possible son cœur. En effet, son cœur battait la chamade mais pas uniquement dû à sa course. Si son cœur faisait des sauts dans sa poitrine c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait lu.

« Dis-moi Uchiwa tu n'es pas un peu bête des fois ? Pourquoi tu ignores Naruto ? Tu l'aimes plus ? Où alors tu es bipolaire ? Enfin bref je t'attends à 20h devant le bar de Zabuza. Tu as intérêt d'être à l'heure, faut qu'on parle ... »

Que devait-il faire? Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ? Il ne savait pas, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir !

_ « Bon au pire j'y vais à 20h il y aura encore du monde non ? Et puis je ne vais pas me faire agresser si ? Voilà que je me parle tout seul moi je deviens fou... Bon tan pis j'y vais, advienne que pourra. »_

Sasuke se changea et quitta enfin l'uniforme du lycée. Il mit un simple jean noir avec un haut bleu marine. Pendant le repas il ne participa pas à la conversation. Il écouta d'une oreille et comprit que son père revenait demain dans la matinée.

Arrivé 19h35, il décida de partir. Il savait qu'en marchant lentement il serait sur place un peu en avance. C'est donc à 19h53 qu'il arriva devant le fameux bar. Il attendit quelques minutes en observant, tentant de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut des visages inconnus.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, content que tu sois venu !

Sasuke se retourna rapidement, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurai cru, et vit en fasse de lui … Non pas possible sa vue lui jouait des tours, c'était impossible que se sois _lui_ qui lui ait envoyé ces mots.

-Ne restes pas là Sasuke, viens entre.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Entre et je t'explique tout.

Sasuke suivit son interlocuteur et entra à l'intérieur. Ils allèrent tous deux s'installer à une table qui était assez reculée, leur laissant de l'intimité. Sasuke l'observa mais n'arriva toujours pas à y croire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _lui_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à y gagner?

-Alors Sasuke, surpris ?

-Je dois avouer que oui …

-Tant mieux tant mieux … Tu vois en faite je voulais pas te dire tout de suite qui j'étais. Je voulais laisser planer le mystère mais tes actions débiles m'ont forcé à sortir de l'ombre.

-Tu te crois dans un film ? Ça t'avance à quoi de faire du chantage hein ?

-Du … chantage … qui ça ?

-Toi crétin !

- Et je fais chanter qui ?

-Ben moi …

-Pourquoi je ferai une chose pareil ?

-Et ton mot alors hein ?

-J'ai jamais dit que je voulais te faire chanter.

-Alors ça voulait dire quoi ce « je te dirai ce que j'attends de toi ? »

-Pour une fois que je veux être gentil, voilà ce qui se passe, on me traite de maître chanteur. - Soupira-t-il.

-Écoutes-moi bien …

Mais Sasuke fut coupé par le serveur qui venait prendre leur commande. Une fois celui-ci partit, il reprit.

-Alors tu veux quoi ?

-Moi ? Juste t'aider à conquérir Naruto !

Sasuke cru s'étouffer. Comment ça l'aider à conquérir Naruto ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Sasuke en doutait ! Mais apparemment pas lui !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est possible ?

-Oh ben mon intuition !

-Tu te fou de moi ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Naruto est hétéro !

-Pour le moment. - Dit-il avec un sourire énorme.

Sasuke souffla bruyamment et observa cet énergumène.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors quoi Sasuke ?

-Ça serai quoi ton fameux plan ?

-Ah ben déjà faire en sorte que tu lui reparle. Et pour le reste, laisses-moi faire, je serai ton Cyrano. - Ajouta-il avec un clin d'œil. - Bon désolé je dois y aller. Je dois justement aller voir Naruto. On se vois plus tard. Bye bye Sasuke.

Et c'est comme ça que Sasuke se retrouva seul dans ce bar, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors comme ça, Sasuke avait fait une erreur et avait rejeté Naruto pour rien. Le brun se sentit mal. Il rentra chez lui en se disant que même s'il était assez spécial, il pourrait peut être l'aider. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

A suivre ...

* * *

je vous conseil d'écouter la version de Glee je la trouve magnifique ^^.

Sinon voilà vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Dans le prochain chapitre on saura enfin qui se cache derrière le faux maître chanteur. Vous avez des idées peut être ?

Voilà voilà sinon, bisous tout le monde ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Premier rendez-vous ?

**Fiction:**Fais moi tien

**Auteur:**Moi donc Weary ^^

**Pairing :**NaruSasu ou SasuNaru selon mes humeurs et d'autre couple en fond

**Raiting : **T pour le moment

**Disclamer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi ! Malheureusement enfin plutôt heureusement pour eux ^^

**Note :** Un grand merci à ma beta Hinatasara sans qui je ne posterai pas cette fic et qui est vraiment super je t'adore merci merci merci mwa :*

**Note1 : **_« pensées de Sasuke »_

**Note2 : **_**« pensées de Naruto »**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Premier rendez-vous ?

Et c'est comme ça que Sasuke se retrouva seul dans ce bar, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors comme ça Sasuke avait fait une erreur et avait rejeté Naruto pour rien. Le brun se sentit mal. Il rentra chez lui en se disant que même s'il était assez spécial, il pourrait peut être l'aider. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

Une fois rentré chez lui Sasuke alla prendre une douche. Et avant de partir au lit il prit un grand verre de lait. La nuit fut courte pour le jeune homme ténébreux, il n'avait fait que réfléchir. Son esprit carburait à cent à l'heure et bien entendu ses pensées étaient tournées vers Naruto. Avait-il vraiment une chance de le conquérir avec l'aide de cette personne? Lui en doutait mais apparemment pas son « Cyrano ».

Il était 9h57 quand son père arriva. Il rentrait de deux semaines de voyage d'affaire et cela se voyait. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. En voyant son père arriver, Sasuke retrouva un peu le sourire. Son père était assez impressionnant. Tout ses collègues de travail vous diraient qu'il ne faut pas s'amuser avec Fugaku Uchiwa. Toutefois, lorsque qu'il passait la porte de sa maison, il changeait. Il passait de l'homme d'affaire inflexible au père de famille aimant et attentionné. Un peu trop parfois même et Sasuke savait y faire avec son père pour que celui-ci accepte tout ses désirs. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il abusait de ce « pouvoir ».

Vers midi toute la petite famille mangea ensemble et rit de bon cœur, se racontant leur petite vie, leurs tracas. Mais Sasuke ne leur parla pas de Naruto. Oh bien sûr ses parents savaient qu'il était gay, après tout un Uchiwa ne doit jamais avoir honte de ce qu'il est. Et ses parents l'avaient accepté. La raison pour laquelle il ne leur en parla pas fut tout simplement parce que si sa mère était au courant elle ne le lâcherai plus. Et ça il voulait à tout prix l'éviter.

Le week-end passa assez rapidement. Et ce fut dimanche soir vers 18h que Sasuke reçu un sms. Comment avait-il eut son numéro ? Il ne lui avait jamais donné si ?

« Coucou Sasuke, demain je t'attends devant le lycée. Arrive un peu en avance faut que l'on parle. Ton Cyrano ;) »

Le jeune brun soupira. Un soupir qui aurai pu rivaliser avec ceux de Shikamaru. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ait une solution pour que Naruto … enfin pour qu'il se rapproche de Naruto.

C'est sur ces pensées que la soirée se termina et il alla au lit. Pour plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin donc, Sasuke arriva un peu en avance au lycée et le chercha mais en vain, quand tout à coup, une main empoigna son poignet et le tira.

-Cool tu es venu plus tôt.

-Ben c'est toi qui me l'as demandé.

-Oui oui je sais. Bon écoutes tu va aller vers Naruto...

- Quoi ? Après lui avoir fait la « gueule » je dois aller le voir comme ça ? Il va me prendre pour un fou !

-Tais-toi et écoutes ! Tu vas aller le voir et tu vas lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'un pari avec moi et que tu ne devais plus lui parler pendant deux semaines.

-Hein ?

-T'inquiète pas je le connais, il est joueur, il te pardonnera.

-Vraiment ? Ça m'a l'air un peu bancal ton truc là...

-Mais non. Et puis, si on lui dit que le pari venait de moi, ben il y croira - ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Mouais, j'espère.

Les deux complices partirent donc rejoindre la bande d'amis. Mais pas de Naruto en vue. Était-il malade ? Ou juste en retard ?

-Sakura, tu n'aurais pas vu Naruto ? - demanda timidement Sasuke

-Et depuis quand tu veux le revoir ?

-Je suis là ! - Dit Naruto en prenant l'épaule de Sasuke

-On peut parler s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sur !

Sur ce les deux amis se retirèrent du groupe pour s'isoler un peu. La petite bande les regarda de loin et vit le visage de Naruto passer de la surprise à la stupéfaction, puis passer à la colère. Lorsque Naruto arriva totalement furibond vers ses amis, ils eurent du mal à déglutir.

-Espèce de débile profond! Tu n'es pas bien toi je te jure !

-Quoi, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas fait chier. Fallait bien que je joue un peu.

-C'est ça ton excuse Gaara ? Et tu te dis mon meilleur ami ?

-Rooooh ça va ce n'est pas la mort !

-Pfff tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer !

-Halala tu es chiant !

-Euh... on peut nous expliquer ? - tenta Sakura

-Notre très cher ami Gaara avait lancé comme pari à Sasuke de ne plus me parler pendant deux semaines !

-Quoiiiiii ? - Firent-ils en chœur.

-Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé ce week-end pour lui dire toi ? - hurla Sakura sur Sasuke qui venait d'arriver.

Le roux regarda Sasuke avec une légère appréhension dans le regard en se demandant qu'elle excuse il allait pouvoir donner.

-Mon père est rentré de deux semaines de voyage d'affaire samedi matin. J'ai passé le week-end en famille. - Déclara-t-il calmement.

-Ok je comprends mais pourquoi avoir accepté ce défi débile ? -renchérit Kiba.

-Je ne peux pas résister aux défis que l'on me lance, surtout si j'ai quelque chose à y gagner.

-Oh et tu gagnais quoi là ? - Demanda Shikamaru.

-150 euros - dit Gaara en les tendant à Sasuke qui les pris.

Tous eurent un soupir d'exaspération face aux deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient devant eux. Finalement, Naruto conclu la conversation.

-Bon, je pardonnes pour cette fois mais si vous recommencez, j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre, ok ?

Tous deux acceptèrent d'un hochement de tête. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils commencèrent ce début de semaine. Sasuke rendit discrètement l'argent à Gaara qui l'en remercia d'un sourire. Et Naruto vint parler à Sasuke de tout et de rien, lui demandant comment s'était passé son week-end et le suppliant de le laisser copier ses devoirs d'histoire.

* * *

Mercredi de la même semaine, à 13h07, Sasuke était chez lui à attendre la venue de Gaara pour mettre au point le plan « conquête du blond » comme il l'avait nommé. C'est donc en ce mercredi 6 novembre que Gaara sonna chez les Uchiwa. Ce fut une femme qui vint lui ouvrir. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était très belle et que Sasuke avait hérité de sa beauté. Ses traits étaient fins et harmonieux, tout comme ceux de Sasuke.

-Je peux vous aider, jeune homme ?

-Bonjour madame. Je suis un ami de Sasuke.

-Oh un ami ! Viens entres, je t'en prie.

-Merci.

-Sasuke ton _ami _est là – dit-elle en bas de l'escalier en accentuant le mot « ami ».

-J'arrive.

Sasuke descendit les escaliers et vit Gaara en compagnie de sa mère. Elle jeta un œil à Sasuke et lui dit à l'oreille.

-Tu as encore des préservatifs ? Si tu veux je peux partir une heure ou deux !

-Maman ? C'est un ami c'est tout ! Et arrêtes avec ça c'est dégoûtant !

Mikoto partit dans la cuisine en riant. Le roux avait suivit l'échange et bien que la mère de son ami avait chuchoté, il avait tout de même comprit ce qu'elle disait. Il eut du mal à retenir son rire. Les deux garçons montèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse observa les lieux. C'était une chambre assez grande, décoré sobrement. Il n'y avait pas d'objet superflu, tout avait sa place. On aurai dit aussi que tout avait une utilité. Aucun objet présent ne semblait être là juste pour la déco. Les tons qui régnaient dans la pièce étaient de l'ordre du blanc, avec des nuances de bleu. Sasuke invita son ami à venir s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

-Bien, on peut commencer à mettre le plan en marche. - Déclara Gaara.

-Non, avant ça je veux savoir quelque chose. - Trancha Sasuke.

-Ah? Et quoi donc ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Bonne question ! Disons simplement que j'ai envie de voir Naruto heureux.

-Et le rapport avec moi c'est... ?

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué que Naruto se cachait derrière un masque ?

-Si ! Il sourit mais ses yeux eux sont toujours tristes. Par contre, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi !

-C'est simple Sasuke ! J'ai remarqué que depuis que tu es avec nous, Naruto sourit vraiment ! Pas toujours, mais de plus en plus souvent ! Comme si tu effaçais ses souffrances ! -conclut-il.

Sasuke resta dubitatif. Après tout, Gaara lui parlait des souffrances de Naruto. Mais le brun ignorait totalement quelles étaient ces souffrances. C'est vrai que le blond, malgré ses sourires et ses rires, il n'avait pas l'air heureux, comme si tout ce qu'il montrait n'était qu'une façade. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire souffrir Naruto? Il savait qu'il avait une famille et que cette dernière l'aimait. Il était entouré par des amis sincères, même si certain d'entre eux aimait le rendre dingue. Sasuke fut tiré de ses pensées par Gaara qui l'appela.

-Bon on peut s'y mettre ?

-Oui oui désolé.

-Bien, alors écoute bien. Parce que je connais Naruto par cœur. Il dit qu'il n'est pas gay mais s'il trouve un mec avec qui il s'entend bien et qui le comprend, il en tombera amoureux pour sûr. Et le connaissant, il acceptera ses sentiments, il est comme ça.

L'après midi passa tout seul et le brun écouta les suggestions du roux. Il refusa toutefois ça première idée étant donné que celle-ci consistait à coincer Naruto dans un coin et de « presque » le violer. Les autres idées de Gaara étant un peu moins drastiques, il prit confiance et l'écouta en acquiesçant de temps à autre.

Finalement, ils mirent au point un plan qu'ils mettraient à exécution dès la semaine prochaine. Sasuke avait toutefois un peu d'appréhension. Bon, il n'allait pas se jeter sur le blond mais c'était tout aussi risqué non ? Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne regretterait pas sa décision.

* * *

Le jeudi matin, Sasuke se mit à observer Naruto un peu plus en détails. Il remarqua qu'effectivement, malgré ses sourires, ses yeux restaient tristes. Et ça le brun détesta. Il tenta donc de plaisanter avec le beau blond et fut surpris de constater que le roux avait raison. En effet, Naruto riait, mais cette peine dans ses yeux se faisait de plus en plus rare. Il en fut certes surprit mais il en était irrémédiablement heureux. Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, faisait partir la tristesse des yeux de Naruto Uzumaki. Il se sentait sur un petit nuage. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Voilà la question qui flottait dans sa tête. Que faisait-il de plus que les autres ?

_« Ce que je fais de plus que les autres ? J'ai beau réfléchir je ne vois pas ! Si, je le traite de dobe ou de usuratonkatchi, voir de baka. Ça ne peut pas être ça, si ? Il est quand même bizarre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit comme ça ! Mon cœur va exploser s'il continu. »_

La journée passa tranquillement sans aucun soucis. Le vendredi arriva aussi rapidement et la journée resta calme, enfin presque. Pour Sasuke, le fait que l'on soit déjà vendredi voulait dire que lundi allait arriver à grands pas. Et donc qu'il devrait _le faire. _A cette instant, il détesta Gaara et son plan à la noix. Mais il savait qu'il devait le faire de toute façon. Malgré le fait qu'il montrait un visage impassible devant ses amis, le brun s'angoissait de plus en plus au fil des heures. Enfin la dernière heure se termina, Naruto proposa d'aller boire un verre au bar de Zabuza et Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Temari refusèrent l'invitation sous des prétextes différents. Sakura prétendit devoir faire un devoir urgent, Sasuke avoua qu'il devait sortir avec son frère, quand à Temari et Shikamaru eux expliquèrent qu'ils voulaient rester seuls en amoureux. Enfin, c'est Temari qui l'expliqua et Shikamaru laissa échapper un « galère».

Sur ce, le groupe se sépara et chacun partit de son côté. Sasuke lui, rentra chez lui pour aller voir son frère qui voulait « passer du temps avec son petit frère plus si petit que ça » avait-il déclaré.

-Te voilà enfin! J'ai cru que tu avais oublié.

-Désolé Itachi, j'ai un peu traîné ! Alors tu veux faire quoi ?

-Un ciné ça te dit ?

-C'est ça pour toi passer du temps avec moi ? Rester enfermer dans une salle sombre pendant presque deux heures ?

-Oh ça va hein ? On va faire les boutiques alors. Va te changer.

Sasuke souffla un peu mais une fois dos à son frère, il sourit. Il adorai embêter son frangin. C'était un de ses passe-temps favori. Et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Ce fut donc après plus d'une heure de shopping intensif que l'on retrouva Sasuke et son aîné près d'une fontaine dans le centre commercial, avec à leurs pieds des sacs de toutes sortes et surtout provenant de plein de magasins différents. Sasuke aimait passer du temps avec son frère mais jamais il ne lui dirait. Plutôt mourir, ça le rendrait trop heureux. Pendant que les deux frères discutaient de tout et de rien, ils furent coupés.

-Sasuke ?

Ce dernier se retourna donc pour faire face à son interlocuteur et vit avec surprise Naruto. Euh non, correction... deux Naruto ?! Hou-là, il voyait double !

-Na...Naruto ? -hésita-t-il

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? - demanda le blond.

-Je trais les vaches ! -se moqua Sasuke.

-Ah Ah Ah très drôle !

Itachi observa la scène et sourit tendrement lorsque son regard se fixa sur cette réplique du jeune blond en plus vieux !

-Bonjour, je suis Itachi Uchiwa, le grand frère de Sasuke - dit-il en tendant une main à Naruto qui la serra puis à l'autre homme blond.

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, un ami de Sasuke. Enchanté !

-De même.

-Je suis le père de Naruto. Minato Namikaze. Ravie de vous rencontrer - dit-il en serrant la main d'Itachi et de Sasuke.

Les quatre hommes discutèrent un moment, enfin surtout Itachi et Minato qui discutèrent comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Puis au bout d'un petit moment, ils se séparèrent pour repartir chacun de leur côté. Une fois dans la voiture et tous leurs achats rangés dans le coffre, ils reprirent leur discution.

-En tout cas, on peut être sûr que ton ami n'a pas été échangé à la naissance.

-Et tu te crois malin ?

-Oui, assez. -fit-il avec un sourire immense.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux où leur mère les attendait avec leur père pour passer à table. Ils eurent droit à un petit sermon de leur père leur reprochant de ne pas avoir appelé pour prévenir qu'ils rentreraient plus tard et qu'à cause d'eux il avait failli mourir de faim. Ce à quoi les deux plus jeunes explosèrent de rire en même temps que leur mère.

* * *

Le week-end se passa sans soucis. Mais le lundi matin, Sasuke avait le ventre totalement noué. Quand Gaara le vit aussi tendu, il tenta de le dérider un peu. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : « c'est bon, calme toi, tu ne vas pas le demander en mariage ». Pour toute réaction, Sasuke prit un joli teint rouge cramoisie ce qui fit exploser le roux de rire.

Lorsque Naruto arriva et salua tout le monde comme à son habitude, Sasuke l'interpella et lui demanda de le suivre. Le blond étant de nature très curieuse, il le suivit sans protester.

Une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se jeta à l'eau en suivant le plan du roux.

-Voilà en fait, je voulais t'inviter samedi à passer la journée avec moi pour me faire pardonner du... enfin du pari.

-Oh intéressant, tu m'invites à déjeuner ?

-Euh oui …

- Je pourrais choisir le restaurant ?

-Oui si tu veux !

-Ok cool ! Je passe te chercher à 10h. Ça te va ?

-Oui, pas de souci. - fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke était aux anges. Naruto avait accepté. Ils passeraient la journée ensemble. On peut appeler ça un rendez-vous, non ? Il était tout simplement heureux. Et en plus il avait remarqué que lorsqu'il avait proposé à Naruto de sortir, celui-ci avait eut une petite étincelle dans les yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était pressé d'être à samedi.

* * *

La semaine était passée trop lentement pour Sasuke. Mais enfin! Enfin, on était Samedi, il était 8h26 et Sasuke sortait tout juste de la douche. Actuellement devant son dressing, il cherchait quoi mettre. Devait-il jouer la carte de la séduction et s'habiller sexy ? Ou bien s'habiller plus sobrement ? Ces interrogations furent coupées par son téléphone qui sonna. Il était heureux de découvrir que c'était Gaara qui l'appelait, il pourrait peut être demander conseil.

-Salut.

_-Yo Sasuke. Alors tu es prêt?_

-Non je ne sais pas quoi mettre !

_-Pire qu'une fille._

-Oh ça va!

_-Bon écoute moi bien. Naruto aime les gens simple alors te prends pas la tête si tu t'habilles trop sexy il ne va pas aimer. Met ce que tu mettrai pour sortir avec des amis, c'est tout._

-Ok merci.

_-Pas de quoi. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit hein ? Il mange pour six alors prévois large sur le budget._

-Oui oui, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Sur ce le roux raccrocha, laissant le soin au brun de se préparer. Sasuke suivit le conseil de son ami et ne se prit pas la tête. Il mit simplement un slim rouge sang avec un haut noir. Il était à la fois sexy et naturel. Il était fin prêt pour son _rendez-vous_ avec Naruto.

Il était maintenant 10h29 et toujours pas de Naruto en vue. Sasuke se posait des questions. S'était-il moqué de lui ? Avait-il compris ses sentiments et les rejetait-il par cette absence ? Toutes ces questions furent balayées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Un sms. Un simple sms de Naruto. Toutefois ce sms, il ne l'aima pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

« Désolé Sasuke. On reporte, ma mère est à l'hôpital. On se voit lundi. Bye »

Ces quelques mots paralysèrent totalement Sasuke mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire et il le ferai maintenant.

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ et ne m'en voulez pas mais je suis comme ça, j'aime être un peu sadique :D

Pour ce qui est de Gaara, j'espère que ça vous plaît le rôle que je lui ai donné. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Gaara sera heureux dans cette fic ^^ Donc voilà, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans pas très longtemps.

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5 Relation Level Up !

**Fiction:**Fais moi tien

**Auteur:**Moi donc Weary ^^

**Pairing :**NaruSasu ou SasuNaru selon mes humeurs et d'autres couples en fond

**Raiting : **T pour le moment

**Disclamer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi ! Malheureusement enfin plutôt heureusement pour eux ^^

**Note :** Un grand merci à ma beta Hinatasara sans qui je ne posterai pas cette fic et qui est vraiment super je t'adore merci merci merci mwa :*

**Note1 : **_« pensées de Sasuke »_

**Note2 : _« pensées de Naruto »_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Relation Level Up !

Il était maintenant 10h29 et toujours pas de Naruto en vue. Sasuke se posait des questions. S'était-il moqué de lui ? Avait-il compris ses sentiments et les rejetait-il par cette absence ? Toutes ces questions furent balayées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Un sms. Un simple sms de Naruto. Toutefois, ce sms il ne l'aima pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

« Désolé Sasuke. On reporte, ma mère est a l'hôpital. On se vois lundi. Bye »

Ces quelques mots paralysèrent totalement Sasuke mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire et il le ferai maintenant.

* * *

En effet, Sasuke connaissait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Non, il serait plus juste de dire que c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il prit alors sa veste, mit ses chaussures et parti en courant. Par chance il n'y avait qu'un hôpital en ville. Il savait bien entendu qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à voir la patiente mais rester là à attendre chez lui que Naruto lui donne des nouvelles lui paraissait inconcevable. Il arriva à l'hôpital et se dirigea directement vers l'accueil.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, je voudrais savoir dans quelle chambre est la mère d'un ami. Elle a été amenée ici en urgence !

-Désolée jeune homme, seule la famille proche est autorisée à entrer aux urgences .

-Oui je sais mais je voudrais voir mon ami. Si vous pouviez au moins le prévenir que je suis là.

-Je peux toujours essayer. Quel est son nom ?

-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

Un médecin qui signait des papiers juste à côté du brun tiqua à l'entente du nom et prit part à la conversation sans aucune gène.

-Dis-moi gamin, tu connais vraiment Naruto ?

-Euh oui … qui êtes-vous ? - demanda-t-il en détaillant la personne lui faisait face.

C'était une femme assez belle et surtout aux formes plus que généreuses. Elle portait également une blouse blanche, permettant à Sasuke de l'identifier; elle était médecin. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour un médecin avec un pareil décolleté. N'importe qui ayant le vertige, tomberait dans les pommes en le regardant.

-Je suis Tsunade. Une amie de la famille Uzumaki/Namikaze. Mais je suis également leur médecin. - Interrompit-elle ses pensées.

-Oh, enchanté. Je m'appelle Uchiwa Sasuke. Je voulais voir Naruto. Il m'a dit pour sa mère et... je suis très inquiet.

-Bien, viens avec moi.

-Tsunade-sama! On ne peut pas - intervint la secrétaire.

-Et depuis quand je fais ce que l'on me dit ? - demanda la blonde.

Que répondre à ça? Tsunade était connue pour être la meilleure médecin du pays. Elle savait que l'hôpital ne la reverrai jamais pour une si bénigne transgression au règlement. Et même si cela arrivait, elle recevrait des tonnes de demandes d'embauches dans l'heure qui suivait. Elle partit donc en direction des Urgences et expliqua à Sasuke que de toute façon, elle allait s'y rendre pour examiner Kushina et qu'il pourrait tenir compagnie à Naruto en attendant.

Une fois arrivée devant la chambre, elle entra sans frapper.

-Enfin ! Tu as pris ton temps pour venir, Tsunade-baba!

-Naruto, tu veux bien arrêter de l'embêter? Elle a beaucoup de travail. Désolée, Tsunade.

-Pas de soucis Kushina, j'ai l'habitude avec cette énergumène. Vas dans le couloir le temps que j'examine ta mère.

Naruto soupira et se tourna vers la porte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit Sasuke. Sa première réaction fut d'être paralysé, comme si son cerveau s'était déconnecté. Pourquoi voyait-il Sasuke ? Peut être devait-il se faire examiner lui aussi. Puis il entendit Tsunade lui expliquer que son ami était venu parce qu'il se faisait du soucis. Sasuke salua la mère du blond et sortit de la chambre en compagnie de Naruto.

-Dé... Désolé d'avoir annulé. - Commença timidement le blond.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Naruto. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est normal, ta mère est à l'hôpital!

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir.

-Bien sûr que si ! -cria-t-il presque - Enfin … je veux dire … je voulais te voir … et ... comment dire … ça peut paraître ridicule … mais je voulais t'apporter mon soutient si je le pouvait.

-Non ce n'est pas ridicule. Au contraire, ça me touche beaucoup. Merci Sasuke.

-C'est normal. _« Puisque je t'aime » _- aurai-t-il voulu ajouter. Mais il se reprit. - Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en faite ?

-Depuis quelques jours elle n'allait pas très bien. Mon père et moi avions pensé qu'elle avait attrapé une gastro, mais ce matin elle a fait un malaise et j'ai appelé une ambulance. - Dit-il avec les larmes au yeux.

Sasuke, en voyant les larmes de Naruto, fit une chose dont il ne pensait pas être capable. Il ne sait par quel miracle mais tout à coup, Naruto, l'homme qu'il aimait, se retrouva dans ses bras. Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, s'était levé en un rien de temps et avait enlacé le blond. Il était heureux mais son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

_**« Qu'est-ce que ?! Pourquoi il me prend dans ses bras ? Et pourquoi je m'y sens aussi bien ? Pourquoi je me laisse aller comme ça ? Et voilà que je pleure comme un enfant! Je n'ai jamais laissé personne me voir pleurer. Alors pourquoi c'est différent avec lui ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ! Mais ça fait du bien, j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête un moment.»**_

Ils furent interrompu par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvritet virent Tsunade sortir de la chambre en leur indiquant qu'ils pouvaient aller voir la malade. Une fois dans la chambre, Naruto se figea. Sa mère avait pleuré, cela se voyait à ses yeux rouges, mais elle les accueillit avec le sourire.

-Maman, alors?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-On attend ton père, mon chéri. Je veux que vous soyez là tous les deux.

-D'accord. - Fit Naruto alors qu'une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge.

-Je vais vous laisser. -Intervint Sasuke.

-Non reste. - Demanda Naruto en l'attrapant par le poignet – Reste, s'il te plait. - ajouta-t-il simplement.

Sasuke observa la mère du blond puis Naruto. La jeune femme sourit en acquiesçant. Sasuke s'assit donc à coté de Naruto. Ce dernier prit la main du jeune ténébreux et la serra plus fort qu'il ne l'aurai voulu mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Quand au brun, il n'essaya pas une seule fois de se défaire de la prise de son ami, bien au contraire.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi heure qu'ils attendaient Minato. Et Naruto perdait patience, petit à petit. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit dix minutes plus tard sur une copie plus âgée de Naruto.

-Désolé! J'ai eu du mal à partir du boulot et en plus c'était l'enfer pour trouver une place où me garer.

-Bien, maintenant que papa est là, on peut avoir le diagnostic ? - demanda Naruto de plus en plus inquiet.

-Oui, d'accord. Bien alors … - commença-t-elle.

-Vous voulez que je sorte ? - interrompit Sasuke.

A cette phrase, Minato lui adressa un regard meurtrier et sentit la poigne de Naruto se faire un peu plus forte.

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne déranges pas. - lui sourit Kushina – Bien, alors voilà, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, je suis en pleine forme.

-En pleine forme?! Tu plaisantes?! Les gens en pleine forme ne font pas de malaise maman !

-Oui je sais mon chéri mais il y a une explication.

-Laquelle ? -Demanda en chœur les deux blonds.

-Je suis enceinte - Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Enceinte comme quand tu attends un bébé ? - interrogea Minato totalement perdu.

-Ben oui, il n'y a pas trente six manières d'être enceinte mon cœur.

Naruto soupira de soulagement et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était heureux. Sa mère allait bien et il allait être grand frère. Il était content. Minato lui, pleura de joie. Sa famille allait s'agrandir! Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et intima à Naruto de les rejoindre dans un câlin familiale. Sasuke observa la scène qu'il trouvait très touchante. Au bout d'un petit moment, Naruto rompit l'étreinte.

-Bon on vous laisse en amoureux mais pas de bêtise à moins que vous ne vouliez des jumeaux !

-Naruto! - hurla son père rouge pivoine.

-Non, les jumeaux c'est deux fois plus de travail. Hors de question, à partir de maintenant, mon vagin égale accès interdit, comprit Minato?! - ajouta d'un ton très sérieux Kushina.

La mère et le fils riait de bon cœur alors que le père, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à leur invité, rougissait de plus en plus.

Naruto et Sasuke quittèrent donc l'hôpital et marchèrent côte à côte.

-Tu as mangé Sasuke ?

-Euh non et toi ?

-Moi non plus. Viens, on va chez moi, j'habite pas loin.

-D'accord.

C'est donc ainsi qu'après quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent chez Naruto qui offrit à manger à Sasuke. En discutant de tout et de rien, ils se restaurèrent en tête à tête avant de jouer aux jeux vidéos. Arrivé 16h47, ils se quittèrent.

-Merci d'être venu, Sasuke. Et on remettra notre journée à une autre fois, d'accords ?

-Pas de quoi Naruto. Et avec grand plaisir.

Ils se sourirent puis Sasuke partit en direction de chez lui. A peine rentré, il alla prendre une douche, se changea et s'installa devant la télé.

C'est le lendemain matin que l'on retrouve Sasuke. Il était 11h23 et le brun dormait toujours à point fermé. Il était rare qu'il se lève avant 12h, voir 13h, le dimanche. Il aimait profiter de cette journée pour se reposer totalement et ne rien faire. Mais c'était sans compter sur Gaara qui voulait un rapport détaillé de son rendez-vous de la veille.

C'est donc par la sonnerie de son téléphone que Sasuke fut réveillé. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir tuer celui qui le réveillait si « tôt », toutefois il décrocha.

_-Alors raconte raconte..._

-hn

_-hn ? C'est quoi ça ?_

-Réveiller... maintenant... rappeler... après...

Et Sasuke raccrocha sur ces simples quatre petits mots. Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Sa mère fut surprise de le voir debout aussi tôt mais ne dit rien et le laissa tranquille. Après s'être restauré il partit à la douche sous laquelle il resta plus longtemps qu'à son habitude, profitant des bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur son corps. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche et pénétra dans sa chambre, il fut surpris de voir Gaara assit sur son lit à l'attendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu m'as raccroché au nez mais j'ai tellement envie de savoir que j'ai été forcé de me déplacer.

-Oui mais puisque toi tu m'as réveillé alors on est quitte.

Sasuke s'installa et lui raconta sa journée. Gaara écouta attentivement en souriant tendrement. Pour lui, cette journée s'était mieux passée que prévu. Sasuke approuva. Midi arriva et Gaara fut invité à rester manger par la maîtresse de maison. Il ne refusa pas et passa la journée avec Sasuke. Ils ne firent rien de bien passionnant. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, avachis devant la télé.

* * *

Le lundi tout se passa bien pour tout le monde. Cependant, Gaara avait vu quelque chose qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Et ce quelque chose en question était une conséquence directe de la journée de samedi, il en était persuadé. En effet, il avait vu pendant la journée et à plusieurs reprises, le blond se rapprocher de Sasuke. Une main qui en frôlait une autre ou qui se posait dans le bas du dos du brun, bref, plusieurs petits et innocents contacts physiques mais qui étaient très inhabituels venant de lui.

Il en était sûr, Naruto recherchait inconsciemment la présence de Sasuke. Malheureusement, Gaara ne fut pas le seul à avoir remarqué cela. Deux autres personnes avaient observés ce changement d'attitude chez le blond. La première personne ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Quant à la seconde, elle avait compris que ces gestes n'étaient pas accidentels mais bel et bien fais exprès et cela lui déplaisait fortement.

La semaine s'était passée rapidement et ce fut le samedi que Sasuke eut une surprise. Et pas des moindres. Il était dans sa chambre et écoutait de la musique. Il était sortit de la douche peu de temps avant et par flegme de s'habiller, il avait juste enfilé un short. C'est donc torse nu et en short, allongé sur son lit, les jambes écartées, qu'il profita de son après-midi.

De son côté, Naruto arriva à la demeure Uchiwa et sonna. Un homme, qu'il reconnu comme étant le frère de Sasuke, lui ouvrit. Après les salutations, Itachi indiqua au blond la chambre de son cadet. Arrivé devant la porte de Sasuke, Naruto frappa mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il retenta mais toujours rien. Il se permit de rentrer et la vision qui s'offrit à lui le figea sur place.

_**« Qu'est-ce que... ? Oh mon dieu ! C'est quoi ça ?! Un appel au viol ou quoi ?! Bon restons calme. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'attendait. Il faut que je me calme moi. Zen, restons zen. »**_

Il se dirigea vers Sasuke et le secoua doucement en l'appelant.

-Naruto ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Désolé Sasuke, j'aurai peut être du prévenir.

-Euh non t'inquiète c'est bon. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. - puis réalisant sa tenue, il se leva et se précipita sur son armoire - Désolé... je n'attendais personne …

-Pas grave. -lui assura Naruto en détournant le regard pour ne pas montrer ses rougeurs.

-Comment va ta mère ? - lança le brun pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bien, merci.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment, se chamaillèrent comme à leur habitude et rirent de bon cœur. Sasuke se sentait bien, tout comme Naruto.

Naruto resta pour souper, invité, pour ne pas dire forcé, par Mikoto. Quand elle décidait quelque chose, il était futile d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Naruto rigola en pensant qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère sur ce point de vue. Ils passèrent donc la soirée ensemble. Arrivé le soir, ils jouèrent à des jeux vidéos dans la chambre de Sasuke, les deux jeunes hommes installés sur le lit du brun. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils s'amusaient et ne virent pas le temps passer. Il était déjà 3h du matin et sans s'en rendre compte tous deux s'endormirent dans le même lit.

Le dimanche matin, aux alentours de 10h, Naruto se réveilla. Il sentit contre lui une source de chaleur inconnue. Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit Sasuke blottit dans ses bras. Il resta sans bouger, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Le réveiller ? S'éclipser ? Le bouger ? Il observa son visage paisible et toutes ses questions se perdirent au fin fond de son esprit. Il resserra sa prise et se rendormi.

Vers midi, Sasuke se réveilla à son tour. Il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le visage, comme un air chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux et lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait du souffle de Naruto, il devint rouge. Puis, en observant sa position, il reprit encore plus de couleur. Il pensa à cet instant qu'il allait prendre feu sur place. Ses yeux furent attirés vers les lèvres du blond et une envie de poser les siennes dessus lui vint immédiatement en tête. Mais à ce moment, Naruto se réveilla.

-Salut.

-Bonjour.

-Bien dormi ?

-Super bien et toi ?

-Très bien merci.

Sur ce, Sasuke se leva et s'étira comme un chat. Ils allèrent prendre une douche chacun leur tour, Sasuke en premier. De retour dans sa chambre, il alluma la radio. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit le titre de la prochaine chanson et monta le son. Naruto débarqua dans la chambre et dit :

-Viens, debout on danse ! J'ai envie de jouer – lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

C'est donc avec le début de Good Time qu'ils se mirent à danser en chantant.

Sasuke :  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Naruto :  
It's always a good time  
Sasuke :  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Naruto :  
It's always a good time

Les deux garçons étaient heureux, tout simplement et se laissaient entraîner par la musique.

Sasuke :  
Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cause it's always a good time

Naruto :

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cause it's always a good time

Sasuke :  
Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
Naruto & Sasuke :  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
Naruto :  
It's always a good time

Aucun des deux garçons ne remarqua la présence d'Itachi et de Mikoto qui regardaient les deux jeunes hommes jouer. Pris par la bonne humeur, les deux « espions » ne purent s'empêcher de se joindre à eux et de les accompagner dans leur danse.

Mikoto, Itachi, Naruto & Sasuke  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time  
Itachi :  
It's always a good time  
Tout le monde :  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

La musique continua et tout le monde s'amusa, rigola, dansa et chanta. Sasuke était heureux. Il avait dormis dans les bras de Naruto et maintenant ils faisaient les fous ensemble. Et en observant son ami, le brun put voir que la lueur de souffrance habituellement ancrée dans ses prunelles n'était pas présente.

Le week-end était fini et arrivé le lundi, Gaara, en voyant le sourire de Sasuke, lui demanda s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Sasuke lui raconta et Gaara cria un énorme « YATTA ! » qui fit tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. Il sourit à ses amis et trouva comme excuse que Sasuke avait accepté de l'aider pour l'interrogation de physique de jeudi.

Naruto continua à chercher le contact de Sasuke et le brun se laissa faire, trop heureux de sentir Naruto près de lui. Aucun des deux, ou devrait-on dire aucun des trois en comptant Gaara, ne remarquèrent les deux paires d'yeux qui observaient les deux jeunes hommes.

Les propriétaires de ces yeux comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux et tous deux étaient bien décidés à comprendre quoi. Et si nécessaire, à intervenir.

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Pour la musique, je suppose que vous connaissez, hein, elle est assez connue !

La suite arrivera très prochainement. Bisous à tous!

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Quand les curieux

**Fiction:**Fais moi tien

**Auteur:**Moi donc Weary ^^

**Pairing :**NaruSasu ou SasuNaru selon mes humeurs et d'autres couples en fond

**Raiting : **T pour le moment

**Disclamer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi ! Malheureusement enfin plutôt heureusement pour eux ^^

**Note :** Un grand merci à ma beta Hinatasara sans qui je ne posterai pas cette fic et qui est vraiment super je t'adore merci merci merci mwa :* **3**

**Note1 : **_« pensées de Sasuke »_

**Note2 : _« pensées de Naruto »_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Quand les curieux intervienne.

Les propriétaires de ces yeux comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux et tous deux étaient bien décidés à comprendre quoi. Et si nécessaire, à intervenir.

Le mercredi après midi, aux alentours de 14h, Naruto fut surpris d'entendre sonner à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et découvrit Sakura sur le pas de la porte. Il l'a fit entrer tout en se demandant pourquoi son amie d'enfance était là. Habituellement elle le prévenait de sa visite. Si elle venait sans l'en informer, c'est que c'était grave.

Ensemble ils montèrent dans la chambre du blond et s'installèrent. Après les salutations d'usage, Sakura lui fit part des derniers petits ragots. Naruto se tendit lorsque la jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui lança un regard dont elle seule avait le secret. Ce regard était un subtil mélange entre « je sais tout » et « tu va passer à table et tout me raconter ». Ce qu'il détestait lorsqu'elle le regardait comme ça!

-Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle.

-Arrêtes !

-...

-Que veux-tu savoir? - soupira-t-il.

-Il se passe quoi avec Sasuke ? - fit-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

-Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Oh allez! On ne me la fait pas à moi ! J'ai bien vu que tu étais tout le temps collé à lui!

-N'importe quoi !

-Tu me prends pour Ino ou quoi ?!

-...

-Naruto !

-Bon d'accord, d'accord...

Et Naruto expliqua à sa meilleure amie tout ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital puis chez Sasuke. Il rougit fortement en expliquant qu'ils avaient dormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et que bien sûr, il avait eu la possibilité de se retirer.

Sakura réfléchi quelques instants. Naruto ne dit rien et observa son amie. Elle était absorbée par sa réflexion. Puis d'un seul coup, elle releva la tête, fixa ses yeux émeraudes dans les pupilles bleues du blond et affirma :

-Tu es amoureux de Sasuke !

Le jeune homme cru que son cœur allait exploser. Amoureux de Sasuke ? Lui ? Non impossible ! Naruto aimait les femmes, non ? Et Sasuke était un homme. Comment pouvait-il en être tombé amoureux ?

-Réfléchis trente secondes Naruto !

-Mais je … enfin c'est un homme!

-Et ?

-Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme, Sakura. Pourquoi ça changerai maintenant ?

-Tu as déjà été attiré par une fille ?

-Euh... - il prit le temps de réfléchir - … pas vraiment !

-Et moi tu me trouves comment? Ou bien Hinata?

-Ben vous êtes belles !

-Et qui est la plus belle ?

-J'en sais rien vous êtes pareilles !

-Ah Ah! Tout le monde sait qu'Hinata est plus belle que moi. Si toi tu ne le vois pas, ça prouve que tu n'as pas d'intérêt pour les filles.

-Ça ne prouve rien Sakura.

-Qui est le plus beau mec de ta classe ?

-Sasuke !

-Et du lycée ?

-Sasuke !

-Et ça, ça ne prouve rien ?

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser. Etait-il vraiment tombé amoureux de Sasuke ? C'était vrai qu'il se sentait bien à ses côtés. Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Ou simplement de l'amitié ?

Mais si c'était vrai ? S'il était vraiment tombé amoureux du brun ? Comment allait-il faire ? Il savait que le brun aimait les hommes, mais de là à imaginer que Sasuke pourrait avoir les mêmes sentiments... A cette pensée Naruto rougit. Et Sakura le remarqua mais se tut pour ne pas interrompre le blond dans sa réflexion. Elle savait que si Naruto venait à la conclusion qu'il avait effectivement des sentiments pour le brun, il passerai par trois stades. Premièrement : la panique. Deuxièmement : la peur. Et enfin troisièmement : l'acceptation. Naruto était comme ça. Et elle ne se trompa pas. Ses expressions faciales affichèrent à tours de rôle ces trois émotions. Il commença par paniquer, en se demandant si ses parents allaient le détester. Puis vint la peur, la peur de se faire rejeter par Sasuke. Et enfin l'acceptation, il se résigna et se dit que quoi qu'il arrive, il resterait fidèle à lui même.

-Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-Comment je vais faire ?

-Pourquoi ne pas commencer par lui dire ?

-Mais... je... et s'il me rejetai ? - ajouta-t-il la gorge serrée.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le fasse.

-Comment ça ? - demanda-t-il les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Ben, il t'observe souvent et apparemment il aime quand tu es toujours collé à lui donc...

-J'ai... J'ai quand même un peu peur...

-Faut que tu le fasse. Sinon tu risque de manquer ta chance et il pourrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis je dois avouer que vous allez bien ensemble.

Naruto ne répondit rien mais savait que son amie avait raison. Soit il prenait le risque de dévoiler ses sentiments, soit il faisait une croix sur Sasuke, sans savoir s'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux.

-Sakura, j'ai besoin de temps.

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes, dis-le lui, c'est simple.

A cette phrase il repensa à Kiba et à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans cette chambre. Mais surtout à la réflexion qu'il s'était faite. Il se senti idiot, lui, qui avait affirmé que quand on aime quelqu'un il fallait le dire, n'osais pas le faire.

-J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi ! - déclara-t-il enfin.

-Pourquoi quoi ? - interrogea la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

-C'est simple Naruto. Tu l'aimes pour la simple raison qu'il est différent, qu'il te fait te sentir différent. On a tous remarqué que quand il est là tu n'es plus le même. Tu es plus épanouie, plus heureux aussi. Et ça, aucun de nous ne peut te l'offrir... Alors tu vas bouger ton cul et tu vas aller lui dire que tu l'aimes.

Naruto resta quelques instants sans bouger, la bouche grande ouverte. Son amie se leva et parti en l'embrassant sur la joue et en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura arriva tout sourire au lycée mais lorsqu'elle vit Naruto tourner la tête en la voyant, elle comprit. Elle souffla entre ses dents et rejoignit la petite bande. La sonnerie qui annonça le début des cours retenti dans la cours et Sakura prit Naruto en aparté.

-Naruto tu dois lui dire.

-Plus tard, pas maintenant.

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas mais pas maintenant.

Sur cette phrase, Naruto partit rejoindre sa classe et entra en cours. A la pause, il demanda à Sasuke s'il pouvait lui parler. Ce dernier, bien évidement, accepta et le suivi sans opposer de résistance.

-Tu fais quoi samedi ? - demanda timidement Naruto.

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Ça te dit un ciné ? Après on pourrai aller manger?

-Oui avec plaisir Naruto.

-Cool. Et en plus je voudrai te parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Euh d'accord. Tu ne veux pas me le dire maintenant?

-Non je préfère samedi.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit car ils furent interrompu par Kiba. Lorsqu'il leur demanda de quoi ils parlaient, ils répondirent à l'unisson « de rien ».

Alors que la journée passa petit à petit, Sasuke, lui, fixa l'heure. Il voulait parler avec Gaara pour savoir si son ami avait une idée au sujet de ce que lui voulait Naruto. Cela l'inquiétait. Il avait dit que c'était important. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être?! Il était à la fois angoissé et pressé d'être à samedi pour enfin savoir.

Lorsque Sasuke se retrouva seul avec Gaara sur le chemin, il lui raconta sa discussion avec Naruto. Le roux plaisanta en lui disant que Naruto allait peut être lui confier ses sentiments. Sasuke rougi à cette hypothèse et son cœur s'accéléra au point qu'il cru qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Toutefois, Gaara rassura Sasuke en lui disant que tout irai bien. Et que bien entendu, il voudrait un rapport détaillé de leur journée.

* * *

Vendredi, pendant le cours de math, un papier arriva sur la table du brun. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir de qui il venait et vit le blond lui sourire. Il ouvrit le mot et le lu.

« Je passerais te chercher demain à 10h. Et cette fois je serais là. Promis »

Sasuke sourit et lui renvoya le papier avec pour simple réponse « je t'attendrais ». Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur s'accéléra. Il était heureux tout simplement. Demain il avouerai à Sasuke qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Et tant pis s'il se faisait rejeter.

* * *

Samedi matin Naruto sortit de la douche à 8h14. Il avait pris une douche plus longue que d'habitude pour se réveiller correctement. En effet, sa nuit avais été plutôt courte, ne cessant pas de penser à son rendez-vous avec Sasuke. C'est avec l'estomac complètement noué qu'il choisi ses vêtements. Il hésita longuement. Il voulait une tenue qui soit sobre mais qui le rende attirant et il voulait aussi que Sasuke ne voit que lui. Il choisi donc un slim bleu turquoise avec un t-shirt orange et par-dessus un sweat à capuche noir, ainsi que des converses blanches. Il n'arriva pas à calmer l'angoisse qui se logeai dans son estomac. Au contraire, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, celle-ci grandissait.

Il partit de chez lui encore plus anxieux que lorsqu'il se préparait. Une fois devant chez Sasuke il cru mourir. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke. Naruto cru défaillir encore une fois. Son ami avait mis un jean noir avec un haut col en V de couleur blanc. Sa tenue était simple mais laissait deviner parfaitement son corps et ses muscles.

-Salut !

-Salut Sasuke ! Tu es prêt? On peut y aller ?

-Oui, allons-y.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent en direction du centre ville. Naruto expliqua à Sasuke le programme de la journée.

Tout d'abords ils iraient au cinéma pour voir un film qu'il choisirai ensemble sur place. Puis ils iraient manger. Et Naruto insista sur le fait qu'il payerai tous les frais d'aujourd'hui. Puis ils iraient faire les boutiques et enfin il raccompagnerai Sasuke chez lui.

Ils arrivèrent au cinéma à 10h23 et regardèrent les films proposés. Ils se mirent d'accord pour aller voir « Percy Jackson et la mer des monstres ». Pendant la durée du film, le blond et le brun voulurent se prendre la main mais aucun des deux ne se décida.

Une fois sortit du cinéma, ils se dirigèrent vers le Subway le plus proche afin de se restaurer. Et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se rendirent au centre commercial pour faire les boutiques.

Naruto et Sasuke passèrent une excellente journée. Ils riaient, se chamaillaient, plaisantaient. Aucun des deux ne voulais que cet après midi ne se finisse.

* * *

La journée prit fin trop vite pour les deux jeunes hommes et comme promis, le blond ramena Sasuke chez lui. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, Naruto était plus tendu que jamais.

-Sasuke, tu te rappelles que j'ai dit que je voulais te parler ?

-Oui … - fit-il d'une voix basse.

-Voilà, le fait est que je ne sais pas comment le dire. Donc je vais te le montrer. En espérant que tu ne m'en veuille pas après.

Sur ce, Naruto se pencha, caressa tendrement la joue de Sasuke et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Sous la surprise Sasuke ne bougea pas. Le jeune homme blond rompit le baiser et se recula.

-Bonne soirée Sasuke. - prononça-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Le temps que le ténébreux revienne à lui, Naruto était partit. Sasuke rentra chez lui, monta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit.

_« Attends une seconde. Réfléchi, Sasuke, réfléchi. Pourquoi il est partit sans rien dire ? Il aurai pu parler ? Et ça veut dire quoi? Que je lui plais ? Il avais juste envie d'essayer avec un mec ? Ou il s'intéresse à moi ? Je ne vais pas me faire de film parce qu'il ma embrassé. Non mais merde, quoi! Naruto m'a embrassé! Il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'en reviens pas. Et ses lèvres … J'aurais aimé qu'il aille plus loin que le simple baiser. »_

* * *

Sur le chemin de retour, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Le baiser lui avait plus, ça il en était on ne peut plus certain. Toutefois quelque chose le dérangeai. Et pas une chose anodine.

_**« Pourquoi Sasuke n'a pas réagis ? Il aurai du dire quelque chose. C'est pas normal. Peut être qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi et que Sakura s'est trompée. Ou alors j'embrasse mal. » **_

Il fut coupé de ses pensées par une personne qu'il aurai préféré ne pas voir. Cette personne se tenait là devant Naruto.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur Sora. Arrête. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne m'intéresses pas.

-Oh quel narcissisme dis-moi. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi tu sais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors si ce n'est pas pour ça? A chaque fois que je te vois, c'est pour me demander d'être ton mec.

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne Naruto. J'ai compris que tu ne m'aimes pas. Alors je suis passé à autre chose. Je sors avec Sasuke maintenant.

-Sasuke ?... Sasuke … Uchiwa... ? - demanda-t-il tristement.

-Tu en connais un autre ?

-Non... je suis content pour vous. Désolé, je dois y aller.

Et sur ces derniers mots le blond partit en se dépêchant de rentrer chez lui. Une fois rentré il n'entendit pas sa mère l'appeler. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son oreiller et ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

_**« Alors c'était pour ça qu'il avait pas répondu au baiser. Il a du être choqué et n'a pas pu me dire qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un. »**_

Ces pensées déchirèrent son cœur.

* * *

Le week-end passa rapidement. Naruto et Sasuke détestaient tous deux l'idée d'aller au lycée. Mais forcés de s'y rendre par leurs parents ils n'eurent pas le choix.

Lundi, ni Sakura, ni Gaara ne comprirent quoi que ce soit. Naruto ne parla à personne et les ignora. Et lorsqu'ils virent Sora s'approcher de Sasuke et l'embrasser, Gaara faillit vomir.

Il essaya de parler à Sasuke mais celui -ci l'ignora totalement en lui disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Sakura entendit la conversation et décida de parler au roux. Mais pas maintenant, il était trop en colère. De plus elle voulait parler à Naruto.

A suivre …

* * *

Et voilà chapitre plus court que les autres. Mais qui fait avancer grandement l'histoire. Le prochain sera plein de mystère, de tristesse et autre...

Reviews ?


End file.
